Current scanner technology allows a user to capture and utilize all or portions of various scanned documents, images, objects, etc. for use within various computer applications, even when the documents are comprised of a variety of different components. A document containing text, black and white and/or color photographs, graphics, and color and black and white line art can be scanned in its entirety. Alternatively, the user may choose to select only certain portions of the original document for scanning by utilizing scanner software to select an area or particular image contained in a preview scan of the document. The selected area is then scanned to produce a final image.
Image scanners convert a visible image on a document or photograph, or an image in a transparent medium, into an electronic form suitable for copying, storing or processing by a computer. An image scanner may be a separate device, or an image scanner may be a part of a copier, a camera, digital sender, a facsimile machine, a multipurpose device or a multifunction device. Reflective image scanners typically have a controlled source of light, and light is reflected off the surface of a document, through an optics system, and onto an array of photosensitive devices. The photosensitive devices convert received light intensity into an electronic signal. Transparency image scanners pass light through a transparent image, for example a photographic positive slide, through an optics system, and then onto an array of photosensitive devices.